


Secrets

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Janeway is struggling with her sexuality. She heads to the holodeck to work things out.





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn stood outside Holodeck 2, tapping her fingers against the bulkhead, trying to convince herself she didn't need to do this. 

_ You are stronger than this, Kathryn Janeway. You've spent 6 years alone on this godforsaken starship without resorting to – this.  _

She exhaled forcefully and smacked her forehead against the wall. 

_ This is ridiculous. You're only human. That's why they make these sorts of programs. Even starship captains get...lonely. Alright dammit, horny, I'm horny and for once taking care of things myself  _ didn't  _ take care of things. No need to delve into the reasons why... _

Then the answer came to her, like a bolt of lightning. She keyed in the parameters for Tom's Fair Haven program and entered the Holodeck. She sealed the doors behind her with the highest level security protocols. She didn't foresee being interrupted – it was 3 in the morning after all – but better safe than sorry. With the security protocols in place, she set off to find Michael Sullivan. 


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later, Kathryn was down by the lake. Michael had her pinned against a tree, kissing her passionately. But it felt...wrong. The stubble on his face scrubbed hers unpleasantly. His breath tasted of whiskey. She could feel his erection, straining against the confines of his trousers, pressing into her. It all felt wrong. 

_Ridiculous_!  She thought angrily. _You programmed him yourself, to your exact wants, just a year ago. He_ can't _be wrong!_

“What's wrong, Katie m'dear?” Michael asked, breaking the kiss. 

_ God, even his  _ accent _ is annoying! _

“Computer, end program,” she said, not dignifying the hologram with a response. 

Michael and the lake disappeared, leaving her alone on the holodeck grid. She cursed loudly and let out a frustrated growl. 

_Okay Kathryn, it's time to face facts_ , she thought to herself. _When you're alone in your quarters, when you touch yourself in the middle of the night, it isn't Michael Sullivan you're thinking about. It isn't a man at all. _

_No_ , said another voice. _I'm not gay. I've always been with men, never even been attracted to women, at least, not until -_

_ No! _

_ Oh come on. Be reasonable. This is the 24 th century, you can be open-minded. When you're alone in your bed, it's soft skin, small hands, fingers tipped in - _

“Enough,” she said aloud, then flushed in embarrassment. “Computer...what programs are there in the...Adult Entertainment category?”

“The Quivering Hills,” the computer listed. “Hazel's House of Fun. The Salty Wench. Daphne's Den of Iniquity-”

“Jesus, okay. That one, I guess,” she mumbled. 

The grid disappeared and Kathryn found herself at the foot of some steps leading up to a large, Greek style building with four white columns. She took a deep breath and started up the steps before she could change her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn entered a white room with marble floors. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a raven-haired woman sitting cross-legged on a fluffy white pillow in the middle of the room. She stood, an extremely low-cut red silk dress flowing around her as she stood. 

“You're new here,” she said with a smile, her voice floating across the room, like a song. 

“I, uh...uh...” Kathryn flushed, feeling like an idiot, and took a step back towards the door. 

“Relax,” the woman said gently, approaching her. “My name is Daphne. What's your name, beautiful?”

“K...Kathryn,” she said, feeling mesmerized by the woman's green eyes as she drew closer. 

“It's lovely to meet you, Kathryn,” Daphne said, embracing her.

Kathryn found herself bathed in the scent of some sort of flower. Unconsciously she returned the embrace and found herself burying her face in Daphne's raven tresses. When she realized what she was doing she gasped and pulled away, feeling her face burning in shame. 

“It's okay, darling,” Daphne said with a reassuring smile. “This is your first time using a program like this, isn't it?”

Kathryn nodded meekly. She had never been shy, it wasn't in her nature, but something about this woman had her feeling like a lost little girl. 

“Don't worry, Kathryn. My girls will take good care of you. Tell me, darling, what do you like? Tall? Short? Young? Old? Red hair-”

“Blonde,” Kathryn said, her voice barely a whisper. 

“We can work with that. Girls?” Daphne called. 

Four scantily-clad blondes emerged from one of the rooms. They were all smiles and giggles as they surrounded Kathryn. Her attention immediately zeroed in on the tallest of the four, the only one who just so happened to have clear blue eyes. 

“We'll take care of you,” one of the girls said and Kathryn let them pull of her command tunic. 

Their hands were everywhere as they led Kathryn into another room. The room they led her to was dominated by a large, swimming pool sized bathtub. There was steam coming from the tub, flowers floating on the surface of the water, and that was all she saw before the blue-eyed blonde's face was inches from her own. The woman smiled at her and Kathryn felt entranced, hypnotized by those blue eyes. So much like _hers_...

“What's your name?” Kathryn asked, her voice still a whisper. 

“It can be whatever you need it to be,” she purred. 

Kathryn shook her head, unable or unwilling to give a name to her desires. 

“Call me Astra then,” the woman said, then kissed her. 

The kiss was slow, soft, and unlike Michael's it inflamed every inch of her body. She could feel hands everywhere, disrobing her, caressing her skin. Astra stepped back, still smiling, and shed the scant, see-through robe she wore. 

Kathryn drank in the sight of flawless pale skin as the woman finished disrobing her. Astra gave her a come-hither look and Kathryn followed her, totally smitten, into the water...


	4. Chapter 4

One hour and several gratifying orgasms later, Kathryn lay floating in the water. She felt weightless, relaxed, for the first time in ages. The women relaxed in the pool around her. Astra sat near her head, stroking her auburn hair that flowed around her in the water. 

_ This is definitely what I needed,_ she thought hazily, closing her eyes. _ I will definitely be back. _

She had been floating contently for some time when she had the distinct feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes ad stifled a shriek when she found Seven of Nine standing at the edge of the pool. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her face impassive as she stared at her. 

“Seven!” Kathryn yelped, sitting up in the pool, crossing her arms over her chest. “What the Hell – get out of here! Now!”

Seven's lips parted as if to speak, then her face flushed. Her mouth snapped shut and she turned on her heel and strode out of the room. 

When she was gone, Kathryn sat in the water, heart pounding in her chest for several minutes. 

“Friend of yours?” Astra murmured, stroking her cheek. Kathryn flinched away from her touch. 

“My clothes. Get my clothes,” she said, wading out of the tub. 

“Kathryn-” Astra began. 

“Now,” she said with the full weight of her command behind the order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lemme know what yall think so far and I'll try to keep working on this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn made her way back to her quarters, feeling terrible. Seven was more than just a crew member, she was her friend. More than that, Kathryn was supposed to be her mentor, her guide in humanity. She shouldn't yell at her for...what, being curious?

_ I'll have a talk with her tomorrow,  _ she thought tiredly as she keyed the entrance to her quarters _.  Apologize for yelling and try to explain about...privacy...and... _

She stepped into her dark quarters and jumped when she saw a shadowy figure sitting on her couch. 

“Captain.”

“Seven! Computer, lights,” Kathryn said, feeling her anger and embarrassment flare. “Seven what the _hell_ do you think you're doing in here? This is a _blatant_ act of disrespect, an invasion of privacy – and what you did on the Holodeck, breaking my security protocol, how the hell did you even-?”

“I am Borg,” Seven stated simply, standing up. “...You are angry.”

“Very _astute_ observation, Seven. Get out of my quarters,” she said, leveling her with her worst glare. Seven was unaffected.

“No,” she said simply, coming around the coffee table. 

“ _No?_ ”

“No,” Seven repeated, approaching her. “I have questions.”

“I don't owe you anything, any explanations for my behavior. What I do in my own _personal_ time is...is...”

Seven was drawing closer to her, making it difficult for her to think clearly. She fought the urge to step backwards. _Starship captains do not intimidate, starship captains don't back down, starship captains-_

Seven closed the distance between them and kissed her. 

Kathryn's body immediately felt totally inflamed, as if she had never gone to the holodeck for relief. She kissed back instinctively and when she felt Seven's tongue sweep across her lower lip, the sweet taste of her mouth pulled a groan from somewhere deep inside her. 

Seven broke the kiss, a smug look on her face, blue eyes flashing triumphantly. 

“I should throw you in the brig,” Kathryn growled.

“You will not,” Seven stated.

Kathryn grabbed her face and pulled her head down to kiss her again.

“Does that answer your questions?”

“Yes,” Seven said. “I never suspected that you might be attracted to me, but when I saw you with Astra in the pool...”

“I tried to deny it, I was...wait. You know Astra?”

A faint pink blush stained Seven's cheeks. 

“I have activated the same program...on occasion.”

Kathryn looked at her with surprise. The blush disappeared from Seven's cheeks.

“Unlike you, I am not ashamed of my sexuality,” Seven said arrogantly. “One of your many human fallacies.”

“Wh- I'm not-” Kathryn took an automatic step backwards as Seven moved closer to her, and she felt her back hit the bulkhead. Seven had her pinned. Kathryn called on her command training and drew herself up to her full height. “I'm not ashamed of anything.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant, a supercilious look on her beautiful face.

“Prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to leave yall on a cliffhanger like that for the night. As much as I want to keep writing, I have a severe eaf infection. The pain I could work through but the vertigo! Let's just say it's hard to write sexy stuff when the room is spinning and my stomach is flipping!


	6. Chapter 6

The two words incensed Kathryn and all she could think was that she wanted to wipe that smug look off Seven's face. She wanted to see her come unglued, wanted to make her moan, hear her beg. Just imagining it sent a potent wave of lust through the smaller woman. 

In a heartbeat she grabbed Seven's arms and spun her around so their positions were reversed. She slammed Seven back against the bulkhead, grabbed her face, and kissed her roughly. The kiss was hot, forceful, as their tongues battled for dominance. Kathryn found her hands moving along Seven's body. She could feel her ribs through the fabric of her biosuit, then thin bands of a metal implant along her hips, then she moved her hands to her ass, squeezing it. It was tight, muscular...she was more perfect than any hologram. 

Kathryn was still kissing her, sucking Seven's lower lip into her mouth to nibble it. When she felt Seven's hands on her, pulling at the zipper of her command tunic, she broke the kiss. She caught Seven's hands and stepped back.

“You first,” she said, looking her over. 

“Captain?” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant. A wave of heat rolled through her. She'd never been called 'captain' during a sexual encounter before and was surprised at how enticing it was. 

“The way I see it, you are at an advantage – you've already seen me naked. And without permission to boot. So,” she said decisively, with just a hint of her command tone. “Undress.”

Lust flared in Seven's eyes and she reached for the clasp of her biosuit. She stepped out of her heels as the fabric fell away from her body. Kathryn drank in the sight as Seven stood before her, naked and unabashed. She wasn't flawless – her body was scattered with Borg implants – but she _was_ beautiful. Kathryn decided to tell her so. 

“You're beautiful,” she murmured. 

“Yes,” Seven said haughtily. “I know.”

“Smart-ass,” Kathryn said, lowering her voice. “Sit on the couch.”

Seven obeyed, brushing lightly past her to sit on the couch. Kathryn stood before her and began to undress herself. When she stepped out of her pants and underwear she became aware of the wetness between her legs. She saw Seven's nostrils flare. No doubt the former drone could smell her. 

“Satisfactory,” Seven said quietly. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your appearance is satisfactory.”

Kathryn pushed her down on the couch, straddling her. She leaned down to kiss her and she felt their bare breasts press together. The softness of Seven's chest against hers sent a fresh surge of moisture between her legs. 

Kathryn's hands roamed her body again, now unburdened by fabric. She reveled in the softness of Seven's body which diverged periodically as her hands moved over hard, cool implants. 

She moved her hands back up her stomach to her breasts. They were larger than her own, soft and heavy and altogether marvelous. Her lips found Seven's neck and as she kissed her way to her clavicle she heard a hitch in her breathing. Kathryn smirked against her skin then nipped her lightly. 

Seven gasped audibly, so Kathryn repeated the action, alternatively nipping and sucking along her chest, leaving a trail of pink skin in her wake. Her lips slid down to her right breast and she sucked her nipple into her mouth. It immediately hardened and Seven let out a sound between a whimper and a groan. 

Kathryn glanced up to see Seven's eyes were closed, her face flushed, lips parted. She couldn't help but feel triumphant. She had broken through that Borg exterior for sure. A strand of blonde hair had come loose from her severe twist and was falling across her face. She looked absolutely enticing. Kathryn was struck with the sudden desire to see her with her hair down. 

She abandoned her position on the couch and stood. Seven's eyes flew open and she looked up, appearing flustered.

“Sit up,” Kathryn commanded. Seven pushed herself up into a sitting position and Kathryn immediately reached around and pulled the pins from her hair. Seven's blonde hair tumbled down around her face and she looked up at Kathryn, blue eyes shining in confusion. 

“Satisfactory,” Kathryn said playfully, then glanced towards her bedroom. “Bed. Now.”

“Ac-acceptable,” Seven stammered and Kathryn smiled widely. 


	7. Chapter 7

They moved to the bedroom and Kathryn ordered her to lay down on the bed. Seven obeyed but when Kathryn moved on top of her, sliding her right knee between her thighs, she was trembling. 

“Seven?” she said softly, leaning down to kiss her. “Are you okay? You're shaking.”

“F-fine,” Seven said shakily. 

Kathryn pulled back to look at her. 

“You are a terrible liar.”

“I am...not functioning within acceptable parameters, Captain,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. 

“Talk to me, Seven,” she urged gently. 

“I have never...never...”

“But you've run Daphne's program?” Kathryn said, confused. “And before, you acted like-”

“I only watched,” she admitted, a sheepish look on her normally stoic face. “I wanted...to learn. For you.”

The full implications of her statement sunk in. 

“Seven,” she said tenderly and leaned forward to kiss her again. “We don't have to-”

“I want to,” she said urgently, then in a somewhat shy tone. “Please?”

“Seven,” Kathryn breathed softly, kissing her lips, then moving to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. “Sweet, wonderful, beautiful girl...”

From her ear she kissed her way down her neck, back to her breasts. She spent some time on her nipples, not wanting to move too quickly and intending to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible for Seven.

She kissed her way down her stomach, running her lips lightly along the metal implants around her hips. Seven spread her legs to accommodate Kathryn's presence as she kissed her inner thighs. Seven whimpered and groaned, arching her back and thrusting her hips up. 

“Please,” she whimpered as Kathryn slid her tongue along the smooth skin of her inner thigh, teasing her. “Please, please, Captain.”

Kathryn relented finally and slid her tongue through the wet folds of Seven's sex. She was wet. Soaking even. She had tasted it on her thighs before she ever reached her sex. A sweet, faintly metallic taste. 

Kathryn's tongue caressed her labia and Seven pushed her thighs up towards her, squirming until Kathryn's tongue found her clit. She felt Seven's hands in her hair, pushing her face harder into her. Kathryn grasped her thighs to hold her steady and proceeded to devour her. 

Seven began to writhe beneath her, moving her hips in rhythm to the movement of Kathryn's tongue. With her free hand Kathryn probed her gently and, finding no barrier, slid one finger into her tight channel. She curled her finger and began to move, matching the rhythm of her tongue on her clit. 

Seven was still moving her hips but then she slowed abruptly and her body tensed. She could feel Seven tighten around her finger, heard her emit a soft cry...then she relaxed, her legs trembling. 

Kathryn moved up her body slowly, kissing her sporadically. Seven's chest was heaving as she took several deep breaths. 

“How was that?” Kathryn murmured, then cringed internally, worried it was a stupid question. Obviously she had climaxed, so it had been okay. 

“That was...more than satisfactory,” Seven said, her voice sounding strained. 

“Good,” she said with a small smile. 

“Alot more,” Seven said, then tried again. “Fantastic, Kathryn.”

“I'm glad,” she said, kissing her, then laying down beside her. 

Seven took a minute to catch her breath, then turned her head to look at Kathryn. For the first time, she saw Seven smile. Not a smirk or a smug grin, but a real smile. 

“Can I...May I touch you, Kathryn?” she asked tentatively. 

“You can do whatever you want to me, Seven,” she answered with a smile. 

Seven raised her hand to touch Kathryn's face – then dropped it abruptly, realizing it was her Borg hand. A distressed look crossed Seven's delicate features, then her face turned impassive. 

“Seven,” Kathryn said softly, unable to bear that cold Borg look on her face. She grabbed Seven's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each one of her metal-tipped fingers, then placed Seven's hand on her breast. 

“You can touch me, Seven. It's alright.”

“You are not afraid? Afraid I might hurt you?”

“I've never been scared of you, Seven of Nine, and I'm not about to start now.”

Seven smiled again and squeezed her breast gently. The metal on her palm scraped lightly against Kathryn's nipple. Kathryn gasped as a rush went through her so strongly she nearly climaxed then and there. She couldn't believe she was on the precipice again so quickly, after the three – no, four – orgasms she'd had on the holodeck. 

But this was no hologram. This was Seven, her sweet Seven, with defenses down, a fascinated look on her face as she fondled Kathryn's breast. 

A shiver of pleasure went through Kathryn as Seven trailed her hand down her stomach. Her metal-tipped fingers swept through the coarse auburn hair between Kathryn's legs, and she gasped softly. Seven pressed two fingers into her wetness and Kathryn's back arched off the bed. She was close, so close... Seven's thumb found her clit, caressed it, applying just the right amount of pressure and Kathryn exploded, letting out a guttural groan as she climaxed, hard. 

She was still coming down from that heavenly high when she felt Seven's fingers withdraw. Felt her rest her hand on her thigh. ...Heard her whispered declaration of “Perfection.”

Kathryn smiled, feeling tears in her eyes, knowing it was the highest praise Seven could offer.

“Seven,” she murmured and the blonde came up to kiss her. Seven noticed her tears, and kissed them away.

“Did I hurt you, Kathryn?”

“No. No, not at all. I...I think I love you, Seven,” she said, the last part in a whisper. 

For a moment she held her breath, scared. Scared Seven would mock her. Then, a wide smile spread over Seven's features and she leaned down to kiss her again. 

“I do not think, Kathryn. I _know_. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was Satisfactory! Lol. I plan to do an epilogue but my ear is still killing me. No insurance to go to the doc and im halfway thinking about pullin a Van Gogh and cutting my ear off...then they would HAVE to treat me! Lol.  
> I just need antibiotics...I wish we had a better healthcare system in the US.


	8. Chapter 8

EPILOGUE

 

The next evening, after a long day on duty, Kathryn and Seven were on the holodeck together. They'd activated Daphne's program but deleted the characters. Kathryn just wanted to enjoy the large bathtub with her young love.

And enjoy it they did. Seven had Kathryn up on the side of the tub and she was situated between her legs. Her hands were dipped in oil and she was massaging Kathryn's legs with both hands. Her skilled hands worked to relieve muscles Kathryn hadnt even known were sore.

Seven lowered her head to kiss the inside of Kathryn's thigh, moving closer to her sex. When she was half an inch from her slit, she moved to her other thigh and began working her way back from the other side.

"Seven, please," Kathryn whimpered, not above begging at this point. "I've been thinking about this, about you, all day..."

Seven grinned up at her, a devious look in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was wet, slicked back from her face. She relented and moved her mouth back to Kathryn's sex, pressing a kiss to her clit. Kathryn's hips lifted of their own accord, lifting her ass off the side of the tub. Seven grasped her thighs to hold her steady as she sucked her clit in between her lips.

Kathryn's hands scrambled to steady herself on the slick sides of the tub. Her hand slipped and she slid back some. Seven released her clit and looked up at her again.

"Hold onto me, Kathryn. You will not harm me," Seven murmured before latching back onto her clit again. Kathryn grabbed the back of Seven's head, burying her fingers in her wet blonde hair, holding on for dear life as Seven's mouth took her to new heights.

As she came down from her climax, Seven slid Kathryn down into the tub. She reclined against the back of the tub and pulled Kathryn against her, holding her close.

"I can see why you like submerging yourself in warm water, Kathryn," Seven murmured, kissing her forehead. "It is very pleasant."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Kathryn chuckled, resting against her, enjoying the feeling of her wet breasts against hers. "I wish we could stay here forever..."

"Not forever but for the next 1.3 hours," Seven said, kissing her again.

"Then we can go back to my quarters."

"We can?"

"Of course. Unless you need to regenerate?"

"I would much rather spend the night with you again," Seven said eagerly. "I find it much more gratifying than regenerating."

Kathryn chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Sleeping next to someone you love is always the best."

THE END


End file.
